Kaname Asagiri
Kaname Asagiri (朝霧 要, Asagiri Kaname?) is a major antagonist of Mahou Shoujo Site. He is also Aya Asagiri's older brother. Appearance Kaname is a tall, attractive high-schooler with pale skin, stylized blue-black hair, and glasses. While using Nijimi Anazawa's stick, his Emblem is a Blood Tribe and his hair starts to become white. During his first lookouts on Faust, he had received and used the Transteam Gun to transform into Blood Stalk until he regained his lost Evol-Driver and used his Evolbottles to transform into Kamen Rider Evol, gaining new Evolbottles with each person he possessed. First person Boku (僕) → Ore (俺)/Ore-Sama(俺様) Personality Kaname is a very manipulative person, rarely showing his true feelings to anyone that he is not able to control. On the surface, he presents himself as a model son and student. He's studious, polite, friendly, helpful, and considerate. Teachers and his parents think highly of him. However, in private, he's a sadist. He enjoys seeing Aya in pain and causes her pain as an outlet for stress relief. He abuses her because he knows there will not be social consequences for that behavior and this shows in other interactions as well. He likes being in control and delights in his ability to hurt people and make them hurt themselves. Despite his cruelty to Aya, and hatred towards his father who Kaname greatly desires to kill, Kaname seems to love his mother as he does not want her to be killed. He's also very misanthropic. His internal monologue regularly shows that he finds other humans to be a waste of time and potential. He thinks about their activities and concerns as foolish. He finds being expected to deal with them to be irritating and difficult. He doesn't relate to other human beings well and considers himself above them, going so far as to wonder if he's a god instead, merely trapped in human form. The series presents this as related to his father's abuse. He's also intelligent, resourceful, and organized, most of his actions being well thought out in advance. He's will do whatever will be most advantageous for him at the time, regardless of how wrong it may be or how distasteful he may find it. Despite all of his abuse and bad doings, he does seem to care about saving his family, mainly his mother before the site admin is able to get them. Voice Actor Nobuhiko Okamoto '(Human) / '''Tetsuo Kanao '(Blood Stalk/Evol) Blood Stalk (Transteam Gun) 「そう、僕...じゃなく、俺がブラッドスタークだよ。なじみのあるのはこっちの声か？」 (JAP) "I'm a Blood Stalk. Is this the voice of my child?" (ENG) : "Cobra! Mistmatch! Co-Cobra... Cobra... Fire!" : ―Transformation announcement :* '''Height: 201.5 cm. :* Weight: 102 kg. Ability Perimeters: * Punching power: 19 t. * Kicking power: 22 t. * Maximum jump height: 40 m. * Maximum running speed: 100 m. per 4.7 sec. With the Steam Blade or the Steam Rifle, he can use the following attacks: * Elek Steam (エレキスチーム Ereki Suchīmu): Blood Stalk shoots electricity at the enemy. * Ice Steam (アイススチーム Aisu Suchīmu): Blood Stalk performs an icy slash at the enemy causing them to freeze. * Devil Steam (デビルスチーム Debiru Suchīmu): Blood Stalk fires a "steam" bullet which will home in on the target and inject them with a dose of Nebula Gas. When used on a human, the person will turn into a Smash; when used on a Smash, the Smash will grow to gigantic proportions and their host will lose all memories once freed. Blood Stalk has 4 finishers: * Transtream Gun finishers: ** Steam Break (スチームブレイク Suchīmu Bureiku): Blood Stalk channels the powers of a Faust Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack. *** Cobra: Blood Stalk shoot a purple energy ball that detonates upon impact. ** Steam Attack (スチームアタック Suchīmu Atakku): Blood Stalk channels the powers of a normal Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack. * Steam Rifle finishers: ** Steam Shot (スチームショット Suchīmu Shotto): Blood Stalk channels the powers of a Faust Fullbottle and performs a powerful steam blast attack. *** Cobra: Blood Stalk shoot a purple cobra energy blast that detonates upon impact. ** Steam Attack (スチームアタック Suchīmu Atakku): Blood Stalk channels the powers of a normal Fullbottle and performs a powerful steam blast attack. *** Rocket: Blood Stalk shoots a powerful blast attack that takes the form of a rocket. The rocket flies around the enemy before coming to the ground for an explosion. Kamen Rider Evol (Evol-Driver) Cobra Form 「ふヒヒヒヒ、ついに...ついに戻ってきたーっ！」 (JAP) (CV : Nobuhiko Okamoto) 「エボル、フェーズ1！完了！」 (JAP) (CV : Tetsuo Kanao) : "Cobra! Rider System! Evolution! Are you ready? Cobra! Cobra! Evol Cobra! Fuhahahahahahahaha!" : ―Transformation announcement Rider Statistics * Height: 195 cm. * Weight: 108 kg. Ability Perimeters: * Punching power: 58 t. * Kicking power: 63 t. * Maximum jump height: 76.7 m. * Maximum running speed: 100 m. per 1.1 sec. Cobra Form (コブラフォーム Kobura Fōmu) is Evol's primary and default form accessed with the Cobra and Rider Evolbottles. Evolto labels this form as "Phase 1" (フェーズ1 Fēzu Wan). As Evol, Evolto possesses tremendous power, as the Evol-Driver allows him to tap on the full power of the Pandora Box. His perimeters blow far past Grease, Rogue, and even Cross-Z Magma by a small margin. He also surpasses Build's RabbitRabbit and TankTank forms, though he loses to RabbitRabbit by maximum jump height and running speed, and TankTank by maximum kicking power. Despite these small disadvantages, he still possesses abilities that are almost impossible to counteract, including teleportation and generating energy in his hand to perform an energy blast. He is also able to attack in extremely high speeds and block attacks quite easily, as shown during his first fight with Rogue. His Evol Cobra Head (ＥＶＯ-コブラヘッド Ebo Kobura Heddo) contains the Xeno Head Armor (ゼノヘッドアーマー Zeno Heddo Āmā) which strengthens its durability within each Phase. Between his EVO Twin Eye Cobra (EVOツインアイコブラ Ebo Ai Kobura) lies the Master Planisphere (マスタープラニスフィア''Masutā Puranisufia''), a device that allows him to determine which celestial body is his next target and formulate the suitable method of destroying it.1 In this form, Evol's armor parts are:2 * EVO Cobra Shoulder (EVOコブラショルダー Ebo Kobura Shorudā): A pair of shoulder armor that allows him to improve attack accuracy. Each has a built-in miniature plant that secretes toxic gases as enhancers of the user's ability. * Menace Rush Arms (メナスラッシュアーム Menasu Rasshu Āmu): Evol's arms. Through an unknown substance that filled his suit, Evol's strength and speed are enhanced. By himself, Evol can manipulate a special aura that can move objects at will or detain his opponents. * EVO Xeno Vader Gloves (EVOゼノベイダーグローブ Ebo Zeno Beidā Gurōbu): Enhanced combat gloves that allows him to create strong punches by manipulating nearby space. * Menace Rush Legs (メナスラッシュレッグ Menasu Rasshu Reggu): Evol's leg units. Through an unknown substance that filled his suit, Evol's strength and speed are enhanced. By himself, Evol can manipulate a special aura that allows him to move objects or run at a tremendous speed. * EVO Xeno Vader Shoes (EVOゼノベイダーシューズ Ebo Zeno Beidā Shūzu): Evol's combat shoes. Each can perform kick attacks by manipulating nearby space. * Xeno Chest Armor (ゼノチェストアーマー Zeno Chesuto Āmā): Chest armor which compresses and produces unknown substances within the Evolbottles. Said armor is stronger than any material on Earth and its durability increases within each Phase. * Armilla Reactor (アーミラリアクター Āmira Riakutā): An Armillary sphere-themed conversion furnace which converts the unknown substance within Evolbottles into strong destructive energy. By completing all Phases, it can demonstrate its true ability. * EVO Omniverse Suit (EVOオムニバーススーツ Ebo Omunibāsu Sūtsu): An enhanced battle suit that can emit blocking energy field, allowing Evol to protect himself from enemy attacks or carry out planetary destruction safely. It can also draw out the user's hidden ability and strengthen them based on the Phase. * EVO Material (EVOマテリアル Ebo Materiaru): Golden armor parts on Evol's body. They can amplify Evolto's special abilities, empower wave attacks, generate annihilation poisons and allow warp teleportation. Carried over from from Blood Stalk, Evol wields the Transteam Gun and Steam Blade in this form. He is also able to wield any of Build's weapons if he inserts the corresponding Fullbottle into the Evol-Driver along with the Rider Evolbottle. This form has three finishers: * Evol Driver Finishers: ** Evoltic Finish (エボルテックフィニッシュ Eborutekku Finisshu) This finisher has two variations: *** Rider Kick: Evol generates an energy star map beneath his feet that then transforms into a dark red and dark blue energy galaxy that flows into his right foot before delivering an explosive kick. *** Rider Punch: Evol delivers a flaming punch. * Steam Rifle Finishers: ** Steam Shot (スチームショット Suchīmu Shotto): Evol channels the powers of a Evolbottle/Fullbottle and performs a powerful steam blast attack. *** Cobra Evolbottle **** Elek Steam: Evol shoots a red and blue homing shot coated in electricity * Evol Driver + Hawk Gatlinger Finisher: ** Kikanhou Finish/Full Bullet: Evol inserts the Gatling Fullbottle into the Evol Driver and turns the crank, summoning the Hawk Gatlinger. He then spins the Revol-Magazine of the Hawk Gatling and fires a stream of large energy hawks. Black Hole Form 「この星に来て10年、いろんなことがあったよな。 お前らに触れて、人間がいかに愛すべき愚かな存在かよくわかったよ。 でも、今日でお別れだ。お前らが持ってるロストボトルをいただいて、俺は究極の力を手に入れる。地球抹殺再開だよ。 」 (JAP) : "Cobra! Rider System! Revolution! Are you ready? Black Hole! Black Hole! Black Hole! Revolution! Fuhahahahahahahaha!" : ―Transformation announcement Rider Statistics * Height: 196.5 cm. * Weight: 118.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: * Punching power: 68.1 t. * Kicking power: 74.6 t. * Maximum jump height: 91.7 m. * Maximum running speed: 100 m. per 0.7 sec. 「主役のお出ましか！だが、お前には無理だ！ ライダーシステムは、この俺様を復活させるための道具にすぎない！ エボルドライバーの模造品などで勝てるわけがないだろう！ 」 (JAP) Black Hole Form (ブラックホールフォーム Burakku Hōru Fōmu) is Evol's final form accessed by upgrading Cobra Form with the Evol-Trigger. Evol refers this form as "Phase 4" (フェーズ４ Fēzu Fō). This was Evolto's natural form before being sealed by Vernage, and after achieving it once again, he no longer needs to possess a host. Upon regaining this form, Evolto can completely anihilate Earth's humanity right away at any time, but let them to continue to exist for his own amusement and agenda. In this form, Evolto's power rises to a tremendous degree, surpassing all of his previous forms and every other Rider in the series, though his jump height is still much lower than Build's Rabbit Rabbit Form and both his punching and kicking power are slightly lower than TankTank Form. When fighting seriously, Evolto easily overwhelms even the combined effort of Build Genius Form, Cross-Z Magma, Grease and Rogue, and is only defeated when the Kamen Riders exploited a weakness of the Evol-Trigger. While still possessing all the abilities of Cobra Form, Evolto gains the ability to generate and manipulate small black holes. Once one of these black holes makes contact with an enemy, it traps them within itself and completely destroys them, leaving no trace behind. * Evol-Driver finishers: ** Black Hole Finish (ブラックホールフィニッシュ Burakku Hōru Finisshu) This finisher has three variations: *** Evol spins rapidly as a miniature black hole is generated behind him. The black hole then compresses into halo-like rings of energy as Evol delivers a powerful flying kick to the enemy, sending them into the black hole which kills them after a period of time. *** Evol delivers a punch covered in purple energy that creates a small black hole upon impact. *** Evol summons a massive black hole in the air that is capable of consuming entire buildings. *** Evol surrounds his foot with a small purple black hole and performs a roundhouse kick. * Steam Rifle finisher: ** Steam Attack (スチームアタック Suchīmu Atakku): Evol channels the powers of a Evolbottle/Fullbottle and performs a powerful steam blast attack. *** Rabbit Evolbottle: Evol runs extremely fast in a circle around the enemy and fires at them with the Steam Rifle. Monster Evolto (Monster Form) 「これで全てがそろった！」 (JAP) "That's all of them!" (ENG) : "Ready, go! Feverflow! Fuhahahahahaha! Fuhahahahahahahaha!" : ―Transformation announcement Statistics: * Height: 203.9 cm * Weight: 118.2 kg This is Evolto's monster form obtained by absorbing the Lost Panel of the Pandora Box with 10 black and gold Lost Fullbottles inserted and activating the Evol-Trigger's Feverflow Mode. While in this form, Evolto acquires a monstrous degree of power, enabling him to tank nearly everything the Kamen Riders can throw at him and his basic attacks releasing violent shock waves that destroy his surroundings. On top of Black Hole Form's powers, Evolto gains the ability to instantly warp to different planets, allowing him to destroy them to gain their energy, which in turn augments his already-immense strength. Turning the Evol-Driver's lever in this form allows Evolto to perform the Black Hole Break (ブラックホールブレイク Burakku Hōru Bureiku): Evolto summons a black hole large enough to consume an entire planet. After Evolto absorbed an alien world, he temporarily gained the Evolti Grasper (エボルティグラスパー''Eboruti Gurasupā'') arm gauntlets, bringing him a step closer to his Ultimate State. The Scientist of Hope Evolto's only weakness in this form is that he needs all ten Lost Fullbottles in the Lost Pandora Panel to be able to sustain it. This is shown when Sento - using the Hazard Trigger - in Genius Form purified the Castle and Hammer Lost Fullbottles, forcibly reverting Evolto to Black Hole Form. Evolto (Ultimate State) 「フハハハハ…！ 俺に限界はない！その絶望に襲われた顔最高だな！ 」 (JAP) "Ha ha ha ha ...! I have no limits! That face supreme attacked by that despair!" (ENG) Statistics: * Height: 203.9 cm * Weight: 148.2 kg After absorbing the moon's energy and some of the Earth, Evolto evolves his monster form into its Ultimate State (究極態 Kyūkyoku Tai). By maintaining the energy of the planets Evolto has absorbed using the Evol Trigger, Ultimate State allows Evolto to use Monster form at full capacity. However, this form's true potential is immeasurable due to Evolto being able to absorb planets and evolve endlessly. In this form, after Evolto absorbed the moon, he gains the Evolti Grasper (エボルティグラスパー Eboruti Gurasupā) arm gauntlets, which are able to direct electric energy at enemies. After absorbing some of the Earth, he also gains the Evolti Voider (エボルティヴォイダー Eboruti Vu~oidā), shoulder-mounted blasters that fire extremely powerful and focused lasers, which are capable of one-shotting a Rider at full health out of their transformation. However, due to the energy sustaining this form being managed by the Evol Trigger, significantly damaging the device itself will cause Evolto to become paralyzed for a significant amount of time. Powers and Abilities * Host Possession: Evolto can possess any living being to carry out his plans to destroy all living planets he comes across, He is able to wait dormant in the Pandora Box until another living being finds it, at which point, he leaves the Pandora Box to possess whoever discovered it. After achieving Black Hole Form in recent episodes, he apparently no longer needs a host for a body to survive, yet he still uses the appearance of Kaname Asagiri for personal preference. He can also use a portion of his own DNA to possess others separately, either to ensure his continued survival, or to do his own bidding. * Computer Proficiency: Evolto has some level of programming knowledge, as he was able to hack the GPS on a stolen motorcycle, and steal the completed Sclash System data from Sento's computer. * Altered Physiology: Being the first human to be exposed to the Pandora Box, "Kaname" has demonstrated numerous superhuman abilities since his return from Mars. Unbeknownst to everyone, including Kaname himself, these powers came from the Evolto. ** Hazard Level 5+: '''Due to Evolto being an extraterrestrial being, he is able to achieve a Hazard Level of 5, thus allowing him to use the Evol-Driver. ** '''Matter Reshaping: Evolto was able to manipulate a tablet computer into a rod shaped item that he used as a back scratcher. ** Superhuman Agility: Evolto was shown to be able to leap at a scale far beyond human capacity after his battle with Build's RabbitTank Sparkling Form. ** Mind Control - After stealing Nijimi Anazawa's stick, he gained the ability to control the minds of others and proceeded to use it maliciously. ** Hardening - He once used Sayuki Ringa's stick to cut Nijimi Anazawa after she "betrayed" him, which in the end, ended up killing her. ** Identity Manipulation: Using a cloud of steam from his hand, he can make anyone's face look like anyone else's; the process seems painful to those who are awake to feel its effects. While the permanence of the change is yet unclear, certain individuals have been shown to retain their new identities for more than a year. Initially thought to be an ability of the Blood Stalk system, this power has since been revealed to be Evolto's. However, it was shown that this power could be applied only if the copied person is dead or killed. This process also seems to have an effect on the subject's physiology as well, as seen when Juzaburo Namba discarded his walking stick and no longer needing glasses to see upon having his appearance changed into that of the dead Masakuni Mido. This process has also been demonstrated to be reversible at Evolto's discretion. ** Memory Manipulation: Evolto has shown the ability to erase the memories of others with nothing more than a touch of his hand. Unlike the amnesia induced by Nebula Gas, Evolto's memory manipulation is shown to be complete, causing a total wipe of the person's previous identity. However, with time, some victims have shown to be able to recover partial memories, skills, or even the entirety of their past given proper circumstances. ** Pyrokinesis: Evolto could shoot a crimson flare from his hand or with his Transteam Gun at the enemy. Its power is enough to destroy Banjo's Dragon Sclashjelly and Sclash Driver. He is able to use this power in both his civilian form and as Blood Stalk, later also carried after he becomes Evol. ** Pandora Box Control: Evolto could manipulate Pandora Box power to do his bidding, either to attack enemy with various phenomenons or to change Pandora Tower inner structure. ** Superhuman Speed: Evolto is shown to be able to move at speeds faster than the human eye. He demonstrates this ability by escaping with the Box after defeating Build, and at the nascita where he knocks everyone out. He gains this ability after possessing Ryuga. ** Instantaneous Transportation: Evolto is shown with the ability to teleport him (or either others he wishes) to different locations. He was able to bring everyone at nascita to the center of Pandora's Tower instantly. ** Human Disguise: After reaching his fourth Phase, Evolto gains the ability to assume a human form, namely that of his former host, Juzaburo Namba, and even Masakuni Mido. Mad World The Doubtful Legacy ** Dagger Proficiency: Although a very subtle example, Evolto is capable of throwing knives at a high precision rate. Equipment Devices * Transteam Gun - Blood Stalk's transformation device and personal weapon. Evol inherits it as his personal weapon * Fullbottles - Blood Stalk's transformation trinkets. Used by Evol to summon weapons and perform finishers. * Evol-Driver - Evol's transformation device * Evolbottles - Evol's transformation trinkets * Fullbottle Holder - Carrier strap for Evol's Evolbottles * Evol-Trigger - Evol's upgrade device for Black Hole form Weapons * Steam Blade - Blood Stalk's standard sidearm weapon. Can combine with the Transteam Gun to form the Steam Rifle. Continued to be used by Evol. * Transteam Gun - Blood Stalk's transformation device and personal weapon. Evol inherits it as his personal weapon Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mahou Shoujo Site Category:Kamen Rider Build